


20 HoSu Drabbles

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	20 HoSu Drabbles

**The Rules:** Choose a pairing. Put your music player on shuffle and write a drabble in the space of each of the first ten songs that play. **  
****Pairing:** Yunho/Junsu  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Most are AU, hasn’t been proofread  
**A/N:** Obviously, I looked up the lyrics first and then wrote in that short, short time limit. >A< I felt so much pressure, totally not enough time~ orz Had to type crazy quick~ And I probably don’t need to say this, but most of my playlist consists of DBSK. It just happened that way. Totally natural. And some of the songs are SO short…I didn’t even have time to write. *looks at the first one.* I love the song though. <3 Oh, and I did 20 instead….because I was waiting for one of flumpool’s songs to hit my list. xDDDD *so biased*

  1. **DBSK – White Lies [** **네** **곁에** **숨쉴** **수** **있다면** **]**



_“I want to live in a world where there are second chances”_

There were things, memories in which Junsu did not want to forget. There were smiles that replayed over and over in his head. Yet, Junsu found that to live on, he had no other choice but to forget everything, his name, his smile, his love, his everything.

_Words that I couldn’t say come spilling out only now. If I were given another chance, I’ll make sure to tell you those simple words that held my heart._

Junsu cries, his arms wrapped around Yunho’s headstone as he chokes out the other’s name.

_“Just let me breathe next to you”_

  1. **Arashi – Blue**



_The grass is a little wet but still comfortable. A fresh and clear scent lingers in the air. Yunho takes Junsu’s hand gently and they both sit beneath the stars, beneath the sky that was blue just a couple of hours ago._

Junsu smiles and looks curiously at the stars, wondering where they all were located, how far they are. He turns around to ask Yunho but sees no one next to him. A faint echo in his head whispers to him – _“Love will end one day, like how the stars will die out one day.”_ And Junsu knows that he has been dreaming again.

His hands make a fist, grabbing at the grass when he realises that this time, there is no one sitting beside him. Junsu looks back up at the sky, he feels as though he could see Yunho like that, looking at the stars that blink back at him. Flopping down, Junsu closes his eyes, and still, he could see the stars in his head, he could see Yunho. He wanted to see Yunho.

It was as though he were travelling by himself in a maze, confusion wherever he turned, yet the only thing he wanted was to search for one person, someone who would blur away the blue in the sky, someone who would stand next to him as the violent seasons go pass. Someone who would wrap up his feelings that were choking his heart.

He would never fade from his heart. His forever was different, his meaning of forever laid in his heart.

  1. **Yunho.Changmin – Crazy**



Yunho straightens his tie before he walks into Starbucks carrying his briefcase. He orders an Americano Coffee that comes quickly before he walks over to the table he always sat at, the table where he and a stranger-become-friend sat with him.

“You’re here again”, Yunho acknowledges, he felt a little dizzy at the other’s wide smile, “but then, so am I.”

The other does not say anything but gives Yunho a fabulous smile. It’s as though he had been waiting all this time.

“You know, too much coffee, and your heart is going to burst”, Yunho tells the other.

“Then you must be crazy”, the other snarks back at Yunho before finishing the rest of his coffee in one shot and then stands, as though he were ready to leave.

“Wait”, Yunho grabs the other man’s hand, preventing him from leaving, “I mean, excuse me.”

“Hm?”

“Junsu”, Yunho states before he hands his Americano coffee to the shorter man, “drink enough so that your heart bursts for me.”

“Excuse me?”Junsu asks, unable to comprehend the underlying meaning in Yunho’s words.

Yunho smiles, “so then, when your heart bursts, I can give you my heart”

  1. **Jaejoong.Yoochun.Junsu – Long Way**



There is no answer for a war. There is pain, there is tears, tragedy and blood that continues to shed like rain that falls from the sky.

Yet I’m okay because you’re there beside me, singing a love song.

Feeling become raw and easier to convey, confusion becomes distant and harder to solve. Pride needs to be held in place as you carry your own dreams as we march along this long road.

There is only one way, a long way, a long road that would lead to a future of many.

We may go our separate ways, but there is only one thing I want.

“Promise me you won’t forget me”, Junsu holds onto Yunho’s shoulders tightly.

“Believe in me, and yourself, I won’t”, Yunho responds as he fixes Junsu’s helmet so that it sat perfectly on the other’s head.

“Then we’re going”, Junsu says sturdily as he makes sure the rifle he’s holding onto is still there.

“This war isn’t going to just end here”, Yunho adds, a glum smile on his face.

Junsu chuckles darkly, “of course, singing just for me isn’t the only thing you’re supposed to do, this is a war after all.”

“We’re walking forward.”

This journey is only a part of our lives.

  1. **DBSK – Stay With Me Tonight**



Yunho watches as Junsu opens that precious blue notebook again and hurriedly writes something in that notebook. It’s a notebook he’s never flipped through before, but he can guess the contents of that notebook, thoughts, feelings, things you’ll write in a diary.

“Yunho?” Junsu whispers, nudging the other lightly.

There has always been something special about Junsu, his radiant smile? It was the atmosphere around him, it was so bright, so happy, so bubbly, almost too blinding. Yunho knows he harbours feelings that are more than friends towards the other, there are so many things he wants to tell Junsu, yet because he is scared, he hasn’t been able to say anything.

Staying as just friends is good enough for him.

But he wanted to keep Junsu all to himself, he didn’t like seeing Junsu being overly friendly with other people. This kind of selfishness…it disgusted him and he still had the guts to think about wanting to be the only light in Junsu’s life, to be the one that would constantly preserve that smile on the other’s face. It was worth laughing at.

“Yunho? Hey, can you hear me?” Junsu asks, louder this time

“Hm?” Yunho shakes out of his own thoughts, “Junsu? What is it?”

“Kinda…want to share something with you”, Junsu leans in and whispers into Yunho’s ear, “I love you.”

Yunho is a little shocked at the confession but he regains himself and plucks up his courage and asks Junsu, “Stay with me tonight?”

  1. **Junsu – Beautiful Thing**



Under the moon’s shadow, enclosed in the whispers of the wind, Junsu dropped from the cotton soft clouds and lightly landed on his nimble feet. His presence turned the dark night white and put the rising dawn to sleep.

Life was something that he had always been preoccupying himself with, his prey, wasn’t someone he could just choose randomly, but if he could, he would take away the ones whose life was the most beautiful, the ones that would turn the world into nothing.

Junsu eyed a sleeping many wearily, his pale and chilly fingers rand down the other’s cheeks, if he could, he would not let another season pass for the man, he would extinguish the other’s light, take away his memories and guide the other through a short trip to death.

He had been telling himself the same thing over and over for however many years, yet he couldn’t perform the deed each time. He’d cover himself with lies and turn away from the man and come back the next night, only to watch his feeling of love grow.

It was a beautiful, beautiful thing.

  1. **林志** **颖** **-** **对** **望**



_I asked you, “do you place love in your heart?”_

Love will not lie. Junsu repeated those words over and over to himself, as though he were in a trance. You have fame, money and glory. I have nothing, nothing but my love for you. There was only one thing he could do, to gaze up, up and up, to let his feelings soar like a shooting star and hope that it won’t plunge to its doom.

Separation shouldn’t be something difficult to get use to when you were never together in the first place.

So far away, as though you’re thousands and thousands of miles away, leaving me in disappointment when you come close enough to bestow upon hope, to shower me with your power of love only to fly off to a different direction, an unreachable far spot.

_And you answered me, “no, I don’t place love in my heart”_

Yunho whispered nothing into the night sky, his hands clasped into a prayed, it was a sky full of starry light. He has everything but you, a feeling that ought to be cherished. Love doesn’t lie. I know you feel the same. Give me a wish among thousands, I want to always be by your side. A wish worth waiting for.

_You tried to reach towards me, pass the stars, to my direction, “I place love in not my heart, but yours.”_

  1. **2AM -** **다시** **사랑하기엔**



Junsu wonders if he didn’t love Yunho enough, that perhaps because he didn’t love the other enough, Yunho left him. Junsu rolled around in his bed in distress before he finally sat up. He wasn’t going to let this time slide either.

They’ve broken up too many times, gotten back together too many times, one more time wouldn’t hurt because he was going to put an end to this, he couldn’t keep waiting like a fool for a fool. He’d have to be the one to take the action this time.

Hurriedly, Junsu knocked on Yunho’s door. When the door was open, he pushed his way in. The scenario was familiar.

“Yunho!” Junsu bit his lips and pointed a finger at the other, “I, give me a proper reason this time!”

“Junsu…” Yunho knows that it’s not a good time to demand for Junsu to call him ‘hyung’ again, “Junsu-ah, I’m a bad man.” _I can’t go back to your side._

Infuriated, Junsu lightly kicked the other’s knee. He wanted to cry. It was another one of those half-assed reasons. He felt terrible. Was his love so shallow it made Yunho feel like that?

“I’m hurting”, Junsu nearly shouts out, “do you know!?” Junsu doesn’t care about anything else and throws himself at the other, arms wrapped around the taller man tightly, “I’m hurting because of you.”

“Junsu-ah”, Yunho tries to peel Junsu off, “I don’t have the courage to be beside you anymore, can’t you just forget about me?”

  1. **DBSK – With All My Heart** **～君が踊る、夏～**



The morning seeps in and the familiar scent of coffee does not waft slowly into my room.

Something is amiss, I only notice as I look at my unruly self in the mirror, the buttons of my shirts are in the wrong buttonholes.

There’s a shadow in my heart, there’s a lump of feelings in my heart, thoughts that are always with you, thinking of you, missing you. Each day passes slowly, each is filled with longing, tears, and thoughts of always wanting to be with you, from the bottom of my heart.

As though I’m loving you more and more as the time in which we spend together diminishes into nothing. The gap left in the heart needs comforting.

I want to be able to lean in and kiss you lightly on your check, I want you to call me, anything, call my name, call me ‘hyung’, I want you to call me so I can come running to you and stand by your side again.

Sleepless nights haunt the mere moments in which I think about our eternal dreams, your dreams, my wishes, your tears, my footsteps. I want to be the one who paints a smile on your face, cradle your cheeks, and with all my heart, for a countless number of times, I want to grant your future, a future where I’ll be there for you with all my heart.

Cry for me, call for me so that I can come to your side.

Find me, and let me find you.

  1. **B2ST – Lightless**



The dead don’t dream.

Yunho shifted through the strings of dreams carefully, inspecting each one. It was strange, usually he’d be able to pick out the dream he wanted to see simply. But tonight, he was struggling to find the dream he wanted to inspect.

It was a short moment, he had seen the string of dream and the next it had disappeared, the shining light became lightless in one moment.

Frowning, Yunho continued to search, the owner of the dream he was searching for on the tips of his lips. He wanted to see the other just one more time, even if in a dream.

He hadn’t realised that there wasn’t even time for farewell.

An empty feeling claws at Yunho’s heart when he couldn’t find Junsu’s dream that night.

The next night, Yunho tries again only to see the morning with no result. It was a lightless dream in the night. Yunho searches, holding onto different strings of dreams that could possible connect to the one he’s looking for, but by the time he realises that the one he’s searching for is already dead, he notices that he can’t see anything because he had already lost the light.

He loses his smile to the lightless.

  1. **SHINee – Lucifer**



It starts with an angry fire of pistols, there are no shouts, only frantic paces of footsteps trying to run away from anything, everything.

“Don’t try to avoid me!” Yunho yells as he fires his gun with aim that wasn’t quite good enough to hit the other’s heart

“If you want to tie me down like this”, Junsu replies and fires at the other, “then you’re tying down the love too, there is no future that won’t be tied down!”

Yunho grimaces when the bullet grazes his arm, but that didn’t matter as he ran towards the other, gun in hand, firing again, he was going to approach the angelic face and force Junsu to tell him that he’s living for Yunho.

Shooting again, Junsu felt disgusted at this cops against cops game. All he’s ever done is wait and look at the other. He was filled with love, love, love, all empty love to the point in which he’s become a fool who’s growing more and more attracted to the other.

It wasn’t right. It wasn’t dislike. It was a burden that was preventing his growth.

And he needed to free himself. And for that reason, he was not going to go anywhere and shoot.

His whisper is the Lucifer.

  1. **Super Junior – Sorry Sorry**



“What are you doing here?” Yunho asks unhappily as he tries to close the door on Junsu

“Hyung~” Junsu whines with blinding eyes and short of breath.

“What?” Yunho spits out.

“I’m sorry for falling for you”, Junsu tells the other as he manages to successfully enter Yunho’s house, “I’m sorry for stepping into your heart, walking over it confidently, proudly without stopping.”

“What?” Yunho grimaces, not satisfied at all.

“I’ve fallen for you”, Junsu tries to explain, “you’re driving me crazy”

“You’re the one who left”, Yunho sighs, “don’t tell me you’ve already changed your mind

“And I’m sorry for that”, Junsu blinks innocently about it and smiles, “sorry for saying I’d rather have you as a friend than as a lover”

There’s an attractiveness in Junsu’s smile in which Yunho hates. There’s a gaze in Junsu’s eyes in which Yunho hates, because it drives him crazy. He knows he’s falling for the other all over again, like a fantasy all over again.

“Hyung~” Junsu grabs onto the other’s arms, “asleep or awake, the truth is I can only see you”

“And?”

“I’m sorry for that” Junsu grabs the other’s arm harder, “please let me return to that spot in your heart”

  1. **DBSK – Stand By U**



_Where are you?_

It was totally reasonable for you to leave without words. But when you left, everything looked different, the scenery changed, the scent changed, but the promises we made were still there, but had changed into memories.

Junsu flexed his fingers lightly before he wiped his damp cheeks, no matter how hard he tried, it wasn’t easy to stop the tears from flowing. There was no happiness when your presence is lacking.

_Who are you with?_

There were more than just instances of casual misunderstandings. Junsu remembered that he’d misunderstand over and over again, he remembered he’d ask Yunho for the truth only to know that he’d deem the other’s words to be lies in the end.

He never wanted to forget Yunho, even after he left. The truth was that he

_Are you laughing without me?_

My words don’t reach your ears anymore. My heart and its desire won’t ever reach you anymore.

The phone rings, and each time it does, I want to pretend that I’ll be able to hear your voice over the phone, but I know it won’t ever come to that, not anymore.

Perhaps we will meet again, and then I won’t have call your name anymore, maybe then I’d be able to discard this mournful heart and hold onto you this time so that I can continue to love you without having to painfully push he love into mere memories.

Junsu fumbles with his fingers as he picks up the ringing phone and asks as per usual, “hello? Yunho-hyung?”

_Because I’m thinking only about you._

  1. **Big Bang – Hands Up**



Yunho wanted to hold up their hands, stand on top of a very, very tall hill and announce, shouting out loud to the whole world that the hand of the man he was holding, he was his world. However, as soon as he looked over at Junsu and saw the tears that were threatening to drop down, Yunho said nothing and just settled with holding tightly onto the other’s hands.

They were rewatching their concert together. He could tell the artist beside him was reliving the exhilarating experience, as though it were all raw, all new to him, every emotion aimed straight at the heart, rapidly beating heart, the heart that won’t stop.

He wondered if Junsu could even hear him if he talked now, the other was transfixed, and it wasn’t even the first time they were rewatching the concert. It was probably the 7th time already. It was just a little crazy.

It would be natural for him to grasp tightly onto the other’s hand, he would make sure that Junsu was rooted firmly on the ground, they’ll then raise their hands tightly together, they’ll reach the heavens and illuminate their hearts, they’ll make the hope in their hearts become true. Their hands will raise up high, high and higher with ever step.

  1. **Yunho.Changmin – She**



_At a distance, when I close my eyes, I can still see you._

Yunho laughs when Junsu laughs at his lame jokes, yet he couldn’t tell if Junsu was laughing honestly or not. He’s an angel. So bright, as though touching would shatter him, as though letting go would shatter him too. The smile that reduces Yunho to an idiot, the one who is Yunho’s heaven, full of pride and strength that lets him to never shed tears, only when it’s necessary.

_I still know it’s you._

Junsu knows that Yunho watches him from afar, afraid to come too close. Junsu knows that when Yunho holds him close, he is afraid that letting him go will hurt him. Junsu knows that the tears that Yunho sheds is for him. He knows the jokes he tells is for him, he knows the smile on the other’s face is for him. He just knows but he doesn’t understand.

_I can still see all of your beauty._

  1. **MBLAQ – Rolling U**



“Come on, give it another shot”, Yunho encouraged as he pulled Junsu up from the floor, “I know you can master any dance.”

Junsu looked a little sceptically at the other before he bounced back up on his feet. He wasn’t going to be defeated by any dance. Proper timing for something as difficult as dancing was the goal. Sometimes he wanted to take a look into Yunho’s head and see how the other operates, it was probably something he’ll never understand, but for now, and probably the rest of his life, the things that go on inside Yunho’s head will remain unknown.

It was their groove.

Yunho looks at Junsu’s tired body and laughs softly, perhaps they should go on a break, but when he feels Junsu hold onto him as the other took a step towards him, Yunho wanted to scream to the world. They were rolling, entrusting to each other their honest bodies as they bounced to the rhythm of the song, and before Yunho could even think about the way Junsu leaned forward breathed into his ear, he was rolling his lips against the other.

  1. **Jaejoong.Yoochun.Junsu – I.D.S**



“It’s too late to back out now”, Yunho stared into Junsu’s eyes, “you’re needed in the plans.”

Junsu nodded, he wasn’t planning on backing out in the first place. They were going to do it together, they’ll break glass container together and then spread the deadly and highly infectious virus together. They’ll watch as it contaminates the world, watch as everyone around them fall to the ground and disappear.

More.

Yunho restrained himself and bit his lips. He was sick, he was tired, he didn’t need anything else, “doesn’t matter anymore, I don’t care” _because I only have you in my eyes._

Junsu sees through Yunho’s lies “you do care” _because you can’t throw away your heart_ , Junsu places the mask that’s connected to the oxygen tank over Yunho and himself, “you said it, we’re in this together, we’re going to watch the world fall, it’s the ideal scenario. It’ll be what we expected, we’ll watch everyone disappear and then we’ll disappear”.

Very gently, Yunho lifts the masks off briefly from himself and Junsu so that he could brush his lips over the other. He loves him like that.

Now.

  1. **丁** **当** **-** **我愛他**



The day I said that I was okay with breaking up…was the day my dream shattered. But even now, I will not budge and forget all the hardships we went through together, and that tomorrow is still the future, that I cannot forget because no matter how bad the circumstances are, I don’t want to wake up, I won’t wake up, even if my already deeply hurt heart hurts even more, I’ll continue to love you in the frenzy I am in.

Are the winds in heaven softer? Less harsh, will they let me drift in my own heaven, in a city that will wait for me, subways that will stop for me, carriages that will be there for me to try and fill up the spot you have left.

Even all the cities in the world will not be able to fill up that now empty spot.

I want to rely on your shoulder again, it’s now a dream that has been shattered. I’ll continue to wander, because there’s no escape as the tears roll down my cheeks and turn my eyes red, because it’s true that the more we love, the deeper we love, the more you are hurt in the end.

Though, believing in an end between us, I don’t want to believe it, but reality has to be accepted.

And I regret. I regret telling you that it was okay for us to break up.

If I could rewind time, I will not cry, and I’ll be able to let you know that I am fine. Because I love him till despair, because I no longer belong in this place.

  1. **flumpool – Over the Rain ~Hikari no Hashi~**



“School was such a drag~” Junsu whines as he sluggishly slings his bag over his shoulder and walks out of the school, with Yunho laughing behind him.

“What are you laughing at?” Junsu asks as he turns around to look at the other

“Oh”, Yunho swipes his thumb across Junsu’s cheek before he looks up towards the sky, “is it going to rain?” but before he even gets an answer to his question, he opens up the umbrella, just in case.

“Don’t need that”, Junsu takes the umbrella away and puts it in his bag, in return he stuck his hand out towards the other, “hold my hand instead”, a bright smile lit both of their faces. It was a radiance bright enough to erase sad memories, to slowly guide the two ahead, over the clouds that hand sourly over the sky so that they can both cross the bridge of hope and reach the answer they’re seeking for.

Yunho, just a little hesitantly holds onto Junsu’s hands tightly. Memories that refuse to let go of him seep into his head, but at the sight of the single ray of light before him, he knows he can forget the painful memories and move on, he won’t let old wounds hold him back.

“Do you think we’ll be able to see a rainbow?” Junsu asks

“Of course”, Yunho starts walking a little faster, leading Junsu down the road home, “I can show It to you, the rainbow that’s hanging in the sky, we just need to walk ahead” _and out of this frozen darkness._

  1. **DBSK – Share the World**



“Everyone is conflicted at least once in life”, Junsu whispers to himself, “everyone needs to try solve confusing puzzles, and sometimes, the answers are contained somewhere even deeper than darkness”

His vision is blocked by an invisible wall so thick, nothing was clear anymore.

“There’s a wall between us now”, Junsu reaches out and touches nothing, but feels everything, “but that doesn’t mean the chase will end.” He knows that there is only one tomorrow, a different type of excitement that will hopefully guide him to his destination.

Because I believe, I can be free. Share the music.

“Beyond that wall, on the other side, Yunho-hyung is waiting for me.”

If by choosing the right path, I can be happy, then, the path, for me, must consist of you, and then, we’ll go far and beyond.

Until we reach that big sky together, I’ll keep going again and again, until you remember that we shared good times together, until you remember that under this one world, we share the one dream.


End file.
